Forest story
Date created: 26th July 2013 Status: INCOMPLETE. Though it has some good scenes I think.... perhaps worth a remake! Synopsis: The school announce a Forest survival competetion! But no-one is the slightest bit interested, as surviving the school day's hard enough: Like Scott thinking Jason's cheating on him, Kexi being strangely untrusting of Krissie and Daisy trying to convince (torture) people into signing up for the Forest competition. Just another normal day! PART 1 INT. SCHOOL CAFÉ - LUNCHTIME Sammi, Krissie, Jason and a few others are sat chatting and having breakfast when Mr Jameson comes on the loud speaker; Mr Jameson (Principal): Good morning students! JJ here! I’m delighted to announce an upcoming “competition” for you that doubles up as a wonderful day out in the beautiful nature forest! So, what is this competition you ask?? Karl: Who the f**k asked? (prods at lunch) Mr Jameson: Well, all you need to do is survive the night! Goodness knows what terrifying creatures you may come across, hahaha! The first one, or ones, to get to get back to the checkpoint get a full week authorized absence from school! And-ah, never mind. Full details coming soon! Have a lovely day everyone!! The whole café seem confused or doubtful, or just totally not interested at all. Back to Sammi and Co.’s table: Sammi: … Can someone just clarify for me the fact our principal just told us all to DIE for a week off school?… Jason: I know right?? God I so wanna win this!! Sammi: Ahaa… I assume not for your life’s sake. Krissie: Ha! Well, apart from the terrifying creatures and potential death part, it sounds so much fun! We should certainly go! Oh please come Sammi, won’t yooou?? (she makes kissy faces at him) Jason: Oh yes Sammi! Come… on my face!! Krissie: Try not to make dirty comments when we’re eating sweetheart~ Sammi: Err, he’s perving on me and you don’t even care?? Krissie: Oh don’t be silly! He has his own boyfriend after all, haha. Oooh! Scott will definitely come, wont he?? He looves the outdoors! Jason: Spend a night with him in the middle of a dark forest? OH HELL YES!! Sammi: ?? You think we can “compete” in pairs? Krissie: Hm? Perhaps. Whyy, you wanna go with Jason? Hahahaha! Sammi glares at Jason; he’s now drooling and cross-eyed. Sammi: No. Krissie: You going Karl? You could do with some fresh air, honey. Karl: (slams fork into table) You implying I’m a f**king recluse?!??!?! Sammi: (smirks) Yes. Krissie: Noooo, of course not! It’s just, well, where else do you really go apart from school? Ha. Sammi: Munchkin land. Krissie: Oh hush you (lightly slaps Sammi) Karl: None of your damn business!! Besides, if you wanna be among animals, sh!t and mud, be my f**king guest! Sammi: Karl, why do you even sit here? Seriously? All we do is annoy you right?? (smiles) Karl: YES! Sammi: (stands up) Then just go F**K OFF!! Krissie: Sammi really. What happened to pick on people your own size, hm? Sammi: Err, he picks on ME! And, when you think about it, no one here IS his size… apart from Cory… and maybe Daisy. OK there’s a lot of short people around. But HE’S the most frustrating!! Karl suddenly picks up his lunch tray and chucks it at Krissie, knocking her chin and covering her top in half eaten food. Karl whizzes off. Sammi: THAT DOES IT!!!!!! Sammi sprints after him. Jason: Holy sh!t!! He seriously needs therapy, like what the hell?? Anyway, you OK?! Krissie: I’ll live sweetheart *coughs blood* Though I might have broke a tooth… ew… CUT TO INT. GIRLS BATHROOM Krissie looks around. Krissie: No one in hon! Jason comes racing in and grabs loads of toilet paper from the cubicles. Krissie: Oh honestly Jason, I can clean myself up! (looks in mirror) Oh joy! A big, hideous bruise on my chin… Ugh, Karl is getting worse, I swear… he needs help. But he wont take it so pfft, I give up. Jason: I know right?? Hey! Maybe we could kidnap him in the middle of the night, and drag him to a psychiatrist! Then if he does wake up, err, we’ll have to knock him out, somehow... Gas! Then if he goes apesh!t there’s the evidence for the psycho dude right there! Krissie: Hahaha, oh god you crack me up!!… But yeah, we should note that idea down as a last resort… which we may need to use next week (rolls eyes). Jason: (eyes her)… So err, you should probably wipe yourself… it’s kinda all over your boobs (pervy smile) Krissie: Oh get out you!! She tries to swipe the toilet tissues off him, he starts running around but she tackles him to the floor. They start squabbling and laughing their heads off. They end up nuzzling each other~ Scott is just coming out the boys toilets on the other side… he sees them. �PART 2 EXT. BENCH SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE SCHOOL - LATER Scott is sat alone, on the verge of tears. Scott (narrates): Could he really be cheating on me? W-with a girl?? With Krissie??! I can’t even believe it… (starts sobbing) Krissie’s one of my best friends though, she’s always been there for me… w-why would she… why would he?? Oh this is horrible! Do I even tell Sammi?? He’s in the same boat as me… NO! I better, just, um, avoid them all… but I can’t do that forever… ugh, help me! ???: Hey Scotty! You OK?… He looks up to find Kexi sitting next to him. He can’t control himself and bursts into tears. Kexi: Whooaa, the hell? What’s wrong, c’mon you can tell me… (puts arm round him) Scott: J-j-j-Jasooon! He-he-I think he’s… Kexi: Straight? Pfft, get outta here… hehe, sorry… what were you gonna say? Scott: I think he’s-he’s cheating on meeee!! Kexi: Oh Scoooott. C’mere!… heh, I know the feeling all to well. Hell, I’ve had 8 girlfriends. Well 2 were boys actually. Surprisingly the guys were faithful… But, if you really think he is, you should confront him, ya know? Can’t go keeping secrets and all, right? C’mon, lets go find him. I’ll do the talking if you want? Scott: T-thanks so much Kexi. They smile and walk off, Kexi’s arm still around his shoulders. CUT TO INT. ENGLISH CLASS - LATER They whole class are reading. Well, most are daydreaming and pretending to read, or staring out the window, or drawing on the books, or boredly tapping on the desks, or actually legit reading... Kexi chews her gum as she glares at Jason, who’s drawing stars all over his desk. She glances at Miss Leann then blows a gum bubble near Jason. It pops. He jumps up. Miss Leann: Quiet please Kirsty. Miss Leann smiles then goes back to reading her own book. Kexi: She ever call me Kexi? Pfft. Anyway, err, Jason… now really isn’t the best time, but Scott has something to ask you. After class? Jason: Oh my god! (mouthing whisper) He wants to sleep with me, doesn’t he?? Oh hell yes! Kexi: Errrrr, no. It’s pretty much the complete opposite. Jason: (gawps) …… I wanna sleep with him?? Kexi: Pfft, obviously. But err, he thinks you’re… seeing someone else, basically. Jason: Oooh right!… Whut? Kexi: He’s thinks you’re cheating on him. Geez Jason, take a hint? Hehe. Jason: Whut?? No I’m not! With who? Where the hell he’d get that idea??? Then again, I did suggest, like, forever ago, that we could have an open relationship and stuff and he just agreed! Kexi: Err, maybe he didn’t know what that meant? Jason: He’s from Brazil! Not Mars!! Kexi: Hehe, yeeeeaaah. He never said who with actually. Maybe he’s just paranoid? He’s a sensitive guy ya know. Jason: I knoow! But God does he have to cry all the time?! Last week he bought us ice cream and dropped mine and just starting crying and apologizing!! Like, dude, I don’t care! I’ll eat it off the ground! Kexi: Hehe, it’s cute though. Jason: It’s annoying! Kexi: So are you sometimes (sticks tongue out) Miss Leann: Kirsty, Jason, people are trying to read. Kexi: (looks around) Who? You?… INT. HALLWAY - AFTER 40 MINUTES PRETENDING TO READ As they exit the class, Kexi prods Scott and points to Jason. Scott timidly goes over. Just as he catches Jason’s eye, the loud speaker comes on; Mr Jameson: Hello students! Just another announcement about the Nature forest survival, um, thing! It will be within the perimeter of The Goldshrub Forest and contestants are to meet at the main gate by 11AM Friday! Be there, or, well just be there!! Bye for now! Scott: G-g-goldshrub Forest?? I love that place! It’s so beautiful… and very big actually… I’ve only been 3 times and I got lost… thankfully I bumped into someone and they knew the way out… somehow (blinks). Kexi: Heh-hem~ Scott: Hmm? Oh err, J-Jason, are you… are you, err- Kexi: Are you cheating on him? Jason: Whut?? Kexi I already told you, NO! What the hell?! Kexi: Well tell HIM? Go on, straight in the eye and whatever. Jason: Scott! Scottyyyyy! I would never cheat on you! (hugs him) I LOVE YOOOU! (whispers) and wanna sneak in your house and rape you in the middle of the night~ Scott: W-w-what??? Jason: Nothing! Scott: Well, err, I’d believe you but… but I saw you! Jason: Saw me what?? Scott: Kissing Krissie… Kexi: (gawps) Oh f**k no. Jase. You didn’t? Right?? Jason: PFFFFTTHHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA!! WHAT?? Oh you mean earlier?! We were just rolling around like idiots on the floor! I mean, yeah, I was tempted, but I didn’t want sticky lip gloss all over me! You seriously thought I was cheating on you with Krissie? What the hell Scott?!??! Scott: (blushes) Well, I-I didn’t know, did I. You are pretty close to her… Jason: We’re friiieeends, geeeeez!! Kexi looks suspicious. Scott: Of course… I’m so sorry Jason! I shouldn’t jump to conclusions like that, I know… Forgive me?? Jason: Yeah whatever. SO! You going to the Forest sh!t thingy?!?! We could go together, ahuhuu, and camp out for the night under the sexy stars. Jason links Scott’s arm and bites his lip. Scott just blushes wildly. Scott: S-sure. They walk off together. Jason slides his hand down to Scott’s bum, he flinches. Kexi: I better ask Krissie… �PART 3 INT. PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE - MEANWHILE Mr Jameson: This was a really good idea girls! It truly was! Not only does it get the students out among the wildlife, but also gives me a day off! Aaaah I really needed one (puts feet up). ???: Why? You do nothing. Someone throws a load of papers on his desk, revealing Daisy and Natalie sitting opposite him. Daisy: Hey! You respect the Principal! He probably pays your celery!! Miss Taker: The government pay my salary, little girl. And don’t you DARE shout at me (sly eyes). Daisy: It’s a free country! I can shout if I want to!! (huge grin, cute eyes) Anyway Mr Jameson! As I was saying before everyone else started talking over me; The entry fees, for the Forest competition thingy that doesn’t really have a name yet, will aaaaaaaaall go to the RSPCA!… Apart from the 25% that we get for coming up with the idea, right?!?!? (flutters lashes) Miss taker: Pre-schoolers could have come up with your idea. Mr Jameson: Ah, don’t you have a class now Penelope?! Miss Taker: They’re always late. So screw them. Mr Jameson: Fair enough then! (endlessly smiling) Natalie starts writing on Mr J’s paper: Can me and Daisy enter for free then? :3 x Mr Jameson: Ah of course!! Splendid idea! Though I must suggest all the money made from this will go to charity, alright? Miss Taker: What’s wrong with her? Daisy: Hm?? Oh, she has Selective Mutism! Sooooo cute isn’t it?! Miss taker: You have a mouth. Use it. Natalie: ;n; (sobs) Miss Taker gathers her own papers and swiftly leaves. Daisy: HEY! You meanie! You’ve upset her now, come back here and apologize!!!… Hmph! Mr Jameson, you should fire her! She’s not nice to anyone ever! Last week she called Sammi a racist. SAMMI a racist! He’s black!! Natalie writes: Um, regardless of race, anyone can be racist… this doesn’t look right somehow… Mr Jameson: Ah… she is rather blunt unfortunately. But she’s a wonderful, dedicated teacher! She’s 3rd on my list of potential Principals actually!! (grins) Natalie and Daisy exchange looks… Daisy: Well I hate her!! Natalie writes: Me too :C Mr Jameson: I’m very very sorry girls! She shouldn’t really be waltzing in my office anyway, hahaha! Well, I will see you soon, Friday actually! It will be a marvellous day, it really will! Daisy: Totally!! We’ll see you later Mr Jameson! Natalie smiles and follows her, then looks upset again. Daisy: Baaaaaaw, you OK?! Some people are SO nasty! But you ignore them Natalie! Think about Fridaaaaaaay! It’s gonna be so awesome, and we can take loads of photos and play with the animals and eat trees and stuff! We’re so gonna win it too, theeeeen we can spend all week together, eeps!!! Natalie giggles and starts hopping around with Daisy, holding hands. INT. CAFÉ - LUNCH BREAK Most the windows are open in the café since it’s lovely and warm. Krissie is sat by the fire exit door (breeeeeze) with Sammi. Sammi: … We could always go to the beach? Haven’t been for a while. Krissie: Hmmm, would be lovely! What day is it?? Honestly, I’m hopeless, ha. Daniel: (appears out of nowhere) It’s Wednesday the 3rd July and the year is undefined within this fictional City of Punksdale!! Sammi: (squirms) What? Daniel: Also, 2 days to go before The Goldshrub Forest Survival contest! Who wins? You decide! Sammi: P!ss off Daniel. Daniel rushes over to another table. Daniel: Hey, did ya hear?? Samual Clanes Jr’s a complete jerk, avoid him at all costs! Sammi’s lip twitches. Krissie puts her arm around him and kisses his cheek. Krissie: Oh ignore him honey. Sammi: Ignore him huh? Like you do every time he insults you or your mom? Krissie: That’s a completely different thing… You go around telling people to “p!ss off” what do you expect? HA! Sammi: I guess… Kexi casually walks over to them. Kexi: Hey Kris! Mind I talk to you a sec? Krissie: Hm?? Sure hon. She takes Krissie outside the fire door, to the field. Kexi: Heh, look. Straight to the point. Has Jason ever tried to kiss you at all? Or actually kiss you? Or even been having some kinda weird secret relationship with you or something? (laughs) Krissie: (squirms) W-what?! Goodness no, haha!… Why? Kexi: Well, Scott said he saw you 2 kissing this morning. But Jason totally denied it and- Krissie: Ugh! Kexi are you really suggesting I’m having a love affair with Jason?? Are you insane sweetheart?! Kexi: Kris, c’mon, you do let him get… very close to you, and flirt and joke around and stuff. Usually in front of Sammi’s face too, hehe. Krissie suddenly looks stern and folds her arms. Krissie: I honestly can’t believe you Kexi. You really think, you of ALL people, that I would cheat on Sammi?! At all, but with his best friend?!?! Kexi: Kris, chiiiill. I was only asking in a “hell no, I know you’re not but hey might as well ask anyway” way, yeah?? I know you love Sammi, but you’re flirty with Jason too, ya know?… (awkward smile) Krissie: Ugh! I flirt with YOU on movie nights! Does that mean we’re having a secret f**king affair??… Honestly Kexi, what happened to “trust and honesty means everything” to you? You can’t even trust ME?? Kexi: KRISSIE!… god I only asked… I’m sorry OK. I know what Jason can be like. Hell, he was perving on me so much I came-out to him, pffft… Sorry… we cool? Krissie: (deep breathe) Yes… Were cool. We’re fine… And, for the record, no matter how much I apparently “flirt” with people, I will only ever kiss or be in a relationship with one person, alright honey? Kexi: I know (smiles)… and don’t “honey” me, it’s kinda weird, hehe. Krissie: Ha! But you’re my honey bunny! AKA best friend in the world I simply can’t stay mad at for longer than 2 minutes! Aaaargh!! Krissie grabs kexi’s wrists and shakes her wildly. They laughs their heads off. Sammi: BAAABE! YOUR LUNCH’S GETTING COOOLD!… I like how virtually no-one is even discussing the Forest event that was set up as the presumed purpose of this entire script… (slurps cola… looks at you). �PART 4 INT. LOW (Love Our World) Club room - AFTERNOON Daisy and Natalie are sat around a table with a huge piece of paper covered in doodles and notes in front of them. Daisy: Gaaaaaah!! I don’t believe no one’s signed up for the Forest contest yet! And I know why too, they’d rather be on their DVD gaming screen thingies all weekend!! (rips paper in rage) C’mooooooon Nattyyyy, we need to convince people to go! THINK!! You so cleverrrr! Natalie writes: I’m trying! We didn’t give them much time to prepare though D; why this weekend anyway? Daisy: Huh? What does that say? Oh right!! I figured people might sign up but change their minds! That’s why I told Mr Jameson to tell them today! So they wouldn’t have time to change their minds! Good idea huh?!?! Natalie: e___O… Daisy: Not a good idea?? Natalie: (shakes head) then writes: I thought we agreed NEXT weekend? D; Daisy: We did??? (blinks) Oooooooh! No, my mom said it was totally gonna rain and thunderstorm and everything!… or did Jakky say that?? Well someone said it! Natalie: (head desks)… then writes: Jakky? Your brother? He probably just said that to get rid of you sooner D; Daisy: Hm? Yeah maybe! Oh well, too late now. It’s all set up for Fridaaaaaaay!! Which means we have 1 day to get everyone to sign this paper!!… but hooooooooow?? (sobs) Natalie thinks a moment, rubbing her eyes… then beams and grabs her pen again. Natalie writes: We could trick people into signing???? Daisy: Oh my god!! You’re a genius!!!… But how?? What would eeeeeeeveryone sign for-… (came face) ahuhuhuhuuuu, I think I has an idea~ CUT TO INT. HALLWAY - NEXT MORNING Sammi is taking some books and junk out his locker, when the louder speaker yet again comes on. Mr Jameson: Good morning students! Hope you’re all well! As you know the Goldshrub Forest competition of survival is tomorrow morning! Sammi: Wow really? You’ve only mentioned it a million f**king times (rolls eyes). Mr Jameson: And we already have a lot of eager competitors!… ah… we only have 3 so far… all the more reason for you to sign up and join the fun!! The entry fee is a mere $6, all of which will go to the RSPCA… Sammi: I’d only enter and win to get away from your voice for a week, pfft. You’re cool Mr J, but seriously… He slams his locker shut and spins around to find Scott standing right behind him. Sammi: Whoa. Nearly smashed right into ya, haha… you alright? (furrows brow) Scott: (mouths)… N-not really… can I talk to you somewhere? Sammi: Aaaabout? Scott: Umm, Jason? Sammi: What about him? He isn’t stuck down a toilet again is he? (cocks brow) Scott: (smirks) Um, no… I’ve already talked to Kexi… and even asked Jason… but I… I still think he’s-he could be-ch-cheating on me. Scott suddenly bursts into tears, quietly sobbing and clutching his bag. Sammi just takes a deep sigh and glares to the side. Sammi: Well, if he is, I’m gonna kick the f**king hell outta him, alright? Now please, c’mon dude, stop crying. Please… (lowers voice) Listen Scott. I should told you this ages ago, OK. But you seriously deserve better than Jason… he’s never even BEEN in a relationship before you but I know for a FACT he’s is not the faithful, committing type, pfft. He’s just-just so wrapped up in himself, ya know? I can honestly never imagine him getting marrying and sh!t, so if that’s what you eventually want, back out now… I’m only trying to save you the pain man. Scott’s a blubbering wreck by now. Scott: R-r-really?? But I thought he loved me… Sammi: Aaaah Scott, he only loves himself… I wanted to tell you and help you ages ago, but I thought; hey, give it a chance. I shoulda trusted my gut, pfft. Now I’m only advising here, the end of the day it’s your choice… (clenches Scott’s shoulder) ???: Wow Sammi! Found yourself a new boyfriend?! HAHHAHAA!! Sammi: Will you kindly f**k off, Feesha, while I comfort my friend here. Feesha: I shoulda known you were gay!! What kinda guys have ponytails down to their asses and earrings?? UGH! Sammi: Errr, cool ones? Feesha: Pfft, men aren’t even MEANT to have long hair! It just looks weird!! Sammi: Oh really? Then it may surprise you to know that men actually have more hair than woman, ya know, having beards and such. Feesha: Ugh! Beards are DISGUSTING! (eyes Scott) especially goatees, they’re old and stupid… oh, and probably gay since he has one! Well, nice chatting Clanes, but I have much more important things to do, like gradually kicking all you social freaks of nature and low achievers OUT this f**king retarded school!! (marches away from them) Sammi: (smiles)… Doesn’t she make you just wanna (yells) SH!T ON HER FACE!!!!!! Everyone in the hallway turns in surprise. Scott tries to hide his red eyes and running nose. Scott: Um, Sammi? Sammi: (smiles) Sorry about that Scott. She just boils my f**king blood to exploding point. Lets get some fresh air huh? Sammi pats him on the back and they walk down the hallway. �PART 5 EXT. SCHOOL ENTRANCE - MEANWHILE Daisy and Natalie are standing holding clipboards and pens, with a huge sign behind them that reads “Miss Taker was a mistake!!” Daisy: Do you know Miss Taker?! Has she ever insulted, annoyed or made you totally mad for some random reason??? Well come and sign our petition to get her fired! Yep, you heard it! FIIIIIIIRED~ Now c’mon, I know you all ate her guts!! (huge grin) Soon enough a crowd forms and people are signing by the bucket load. Speaking of bucket, Natalie seems to have one full of cash… Evanio: I can’t stand her either! Every time I’m in her class she calls me a fathead! Daisy: Daaaaaaw, that is soooo mean!! I think you have a normal sized head! Evanio: (squirms) Thank… you? Daisy: That’s $6 please!! Evanio: Hm?! What on Earth for?? Daisy: If we’re gonna get rid of her good, she’s gonna demand a load of money to last her the rest of forever, right?!? Evanio: HMPH! I’m not paying anything, besides, she can get another job, down in the sewers where she belongs! Jason (in queue): BUUUURN!! Hahahahahahaa! Daisy: Well if you refuse to pay after you sign I’m afraid there’s a fee of $12 for wasting my precious life time and very expensive paper!! (still grinning) Evanio: No way! Daisy: OK then!! Daisy swiftly grabs him by the collar and growls in his face: Daisy: You either pay or I throw rabbit poop at all over your house for all eternity!! Evanio: You don’t know where I live (scowls) Daisy: 442 Casgrove Avenue right?? (flutters lashes) Evanio sweats… digs in his pockets, shoves the money in her big mouth and quickly runs off. Daisy: Thankfoo vewee mush!! (refer to “Page not found” pic lol) Category:Practice episodez Category:Episodez